Booth and Brennan - A Year From Now
by LauraJean1992
Summary: So just before the New Year, I started to watch Bones, and have fallen in love with the Booth and Brennan pairing, and have decided to write my own one-shot on what happens once they're reunited after their year apart (even though I know it's not what happens unfortunately). Enjoy, and would love to know if you want me to write more.


" _One year from today, we meet at the Reflecting Pool on the Mall, right by the…"_

" _Coffee cart. I know."_

" _One year from today."_

I arrived at the spot, the spot that a year ago today we'd agreed to meet at and set my suitcase down by my side, inhaling and exhaling a breath before looking out at the view, my eyes catching sight of him, rugged and as handsome as ever, dressed in his Army uniform. Smiling warmly at him as he continued to walk towards me, he stopped in his tracks, a smile spreading over his face before I continued down the steps to him, throwing myself into his warm embrace…

He held me as tightly as he always did; protective and warm and I sighed contentedly as I tightened my arms around him. Whenever we were this close, I felt as though nothing could hurt me…

"It's good to see you, Bones." he admitted

"It's good to see you too." I informed him

My breath hitched in my throat as he took a hold of my hand, his thumb stroking over my skin soothingly. Lifting my head, our eyes met and I swallowed…

"What happens now?" I asked

"Everything that happens next." he replied

We hailed a cab, him putting our things into the boot as I climbed in, fastening my seatbelt as he climbed in too and gave the driver the address to his apartment and as the driver began the journey, I tried to compose myself, my urge to climb on top of him and kiss him heightening so much that I can barely focus, the realisation that we'd been apart for a year hitting me hard. I'd missed him, every single part of him – the way he held me, the way he looked at me, the way he touched me, the way he kissed me – that's the memory that has become most embedded in my brain; the feel of his lips on mine. Soft, warm, but firm and passionate all at the same time. Turning my head to him, I smiled at him warmly as I caught him watching me, his fingers sliding between mine, his thumb stroking across my knuckle…

We made our way into his apartment, and I watched as he threw his bag down and took my suitcase from me, stepping closer to me as he pushed it into the corner of the room. Walking backwards as he stepped into my personal space, I swallowed hard as he leant forward; his lips brushing mine so softly a whimper escaped my lips…

"I missed you, Bones." he informed me

"I missed you too." I replied, allowing my hand to aimlessly reach out to play with the material of his uniform

"Bones, we don't have to do this if you're not 100% sure." he admitted, his hand covering mine on his chest

I lifted my head… "I want to. I've missed you."

He smiled at me warmly, his hand that was covering mine coming up to cup my cheek as he leaned forwards, his body barely touching mine as he pressed his lips to mine. Sliding my hand that was still resting on his chest up to his shoulder, I moaned against his mouth as he placed his free hand on my waist and pulled me against him, turning us and pressing me against the other wall…

"Booth…" I whimpered as his lips pulled from mine and trailed across my jaw and down to my neck

I yelped in surprise as he lifted me off my feet suddenly and carried me into the bedroom, his lips reconnecting with mine as he laid me down on his bed, pushing himself against me as he came to hover over me. Sliding my hands from his shoulders, I slid them down his chest and began to remove the top half of his uniform, pushing the material off of his shoulders, allowing my hands to greedily roam over his bare chest as we continued to kiss, his body deliciously pressing mine into the bedsheets below as he held himself up on his forearms, my hands stroking along his biceps…

I lifted my arms above my head as he pushed my top up, helping to pull it over my head, his lips coming back to mine as he discarded of it, his body grinding against mine as we kissed. Sliding my hands to his waist, I unfastened his trousers and pushed them down to his knees, biting my lip to contain my smirk as he kicked them off at his feet…

"What're you smirking at, Bones?" he questioned

"Nothing." I replied "Nothing at all."

He reciprocated my smirk, emitting a moan from my lips as he stroked his hand over my stomach to the top of my jeans, my hips lifting and pushing against his strained boxers…

"Bones…" he sighed

"Yes, Booth?" I inquired

"The sweet and innocent act isn't gonna work on me." he informed me "I know you."

"If you know me, then you know what I want." I replied

I bit my bottom lip as he swallowed, his lips connecting with mine as he unbuttoned my jeans, tearing his lips from mine as he pulled them down and threw them to the floor, my head tipping back as he pressed against me as his lips pressed against the skin of my neck…

He slid his fingers between my own once more as he pushed into me, my legs lifting and slipping around his waist as he pushed all the way in and stilled, his lips capturing mine as he pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in, starting a slow and passionate pace, my fingers squeezing his as he hit a sensitive spot inside me…

I slipped my fingers from between his and pushed at his chest, rolling us over so that I came to straddle him, his arms wrapping around my waist as his body lifted and he pushed back into me, my hands stroking through his hair as he lifted his head and captured my lips in his once again, his hands on my waist controlling the movements of my hips, my lips pulling from his, his lips beginning to trail over my skin as I felt my orgasm within reaching distance, his fingers brushing over the skin of my lower back and up my hips, his lips recapturing mine as it hit, his hands continuing to control the movement of my hips, rocking them slowly backwards and forwards and drawing out my orgasm for as long as possible. Sliding my hands up his chest to his shoulders, I dug my fingernails into his skin as I lifted my hips and began to slowly change the pace of the movement of my hips, his fingernails digging into the skin of my waist as his climax approached too, his forehead resting against my skin as he came too…


End file.
